


熊

by Masa_G



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa_G/pseuds/Masa_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个小童话</p>
            </blockquote>





	熊

配对：Leto Bros无差  
分级：PG-13  
弃权声明：里面的梗都不属于我，人物也不属于我。

熊英俊，开朗，好心肠，生活完美，他只是有些寂寞。

他惬意地躺在大房子的沙发上里，把笨重短小的腿翘在桌子上，电视机里放着小短片，两只公狮子温馨地依偎在一起蹭毛，享受午后的阳光。无聊。他眯着眼睛在心里嘀咕，不就是狮子么，熊也可以很温暖啊，怎么没动物来蹭。他拿出手机，笨拙地用爪子对着电视机摁了一下快门，咔嚓，好的，发到社交网络上，懂的动物自然懂。如果有谁愿意和他一起享受阳光，他愿意像哥哥一样给对方顺毛，对，比那只公狮子还温柔。

电视播完了，他又慢慢吞吞地挪进厨房。今天的下午茶要吃点什么呢？他挠了挠下颌，啊哈，不如就曲奇配咖啡好了！这样寂静的下午最适合一个人坐在餐桌前慢慢啜咖啡啃曲奇了。可是当他坐在餐桌前望着空空的房子，一点点啃掉爪子上的曲奇，却觉得无趣极了。好想有只动物一起玩耍啊。如果有谁愿意和他一起生活，他愿意每天都花上好多时间为对方煮好喝的咖啡、烤好吃的曲奇。

他不愿意一个人坐在饭桌前，于是又端着咖啡和曲奇磨磨蹭蹭地挪到音乐室。熊是一只打鼓的熊，他从很小的时候就希望能和其他动物一起组个乐队。为此他自己做了一套好大的鼓，但是房子好大好空旷，动辄一个鼓点的回音能吓死只熊。他太寂寞了，回响的鼓声应该有吉他和键盘才动听啊。他悻悻地丢下鼓槌，平躺在地上，瞪着高高的天花板发呆。他想，如果有谁愿意和他一起组乐队，他愿意为对方写动听的歌，把自己的心意都写进歌里。

其实熊也不是没有朋友。事实上，他是一只非常英俊也非常有才华的熊，身边总是有好多小动物凑上来想蹭两把，但是他觉得自己还没有遇到命中注定的那只。以前也有一只狼和他组过电音组合，他们在欧罗巴大陆上巡演，一时声名大噪，好多动物都愿意一掷千金看他们的演出。但是走得越远，他就越觉得，最初的欢乐和虚荣已经无法掩盖生活的空虚。他每天都沉浸在夜晚的笙歌中，白天的时候也忙碌着排练，他已经很久没有问过自己，熊的一生应该怎样过才是有意义的了。有一日，难得闲暇，他在阳光下平躺摊开，享受肚皮毛丛里暖洋洋的光，心里想着，这不是我想要的生活呢。虽然舍不得他的狼朋友（不是男朋友！）和这段欢乐的时光，他还是毅然决然离开了欧罗巴，回到加州空旷的家里。

熊虽然没有读过很多书，但道理他也是懂的。寂寞是一回事，生活还是要一如既往过下去。打鼓，摄影，闲逛，他一丝不苟地生活，心里悄悄希望有一天能遇到生命中唯一的那一只。

有时候他也会幻想对他而言特别的ta的样子。要有圆溜溜的大眼睛，他躺在地上望着天花板幻想，霸道起来一瞪就让人毫无底线的那种，头上的毛要软软的，早上睡起来头毛乱乱的声音软软的就更可爱啦。开心的时候会露出白白的大门牙，撒娇的时候会吐一吐小舌头，偶尔任性会倔强地拉着他出去踩单车。哦对了，他们还要互相给对方买衣服，能换着穿就更好啦，还可以为对方剪最独一无二的衣服。熊咧开嘴笑了，如果唱歌好听就再好不过啦，这样他就可以给对方打鼓伴奏啦。

如果我们遇见，那个时候，那个时候。他这样幻想着，我要开着大车带ta环游世界，在每一个驻留的城市表演，一路流浪一路浪漫。我们要一路倒时差，从一座城市辗转到另一座城市。要一路北上，到北极看极光，踩到冰川上放声跳舞唱歌；去北欧看美人鱼的童话，还要拍好多好多漂亮风光；去奥地利滑雪，站在雪山上尽情尖叫；去巴黎，站在凯旋门的两侧给对方发短信，嘿，亲爱的，我在巴黎，好想你；还要去亚细亚，去那个什么城市来着？整个城市都被粉刷成绚烂的蓝色，他们要在日出的时候站在山顶上演奏，然后会有很多孩子听到音乐声，他们会好奇地看着我们，然后爬上山来在我们身边又唱又跳…

但是有的时候他也会担心，万一对方不喜欢自己的样子怎么办？自己会不会太壮实吓到人家了？自己不笑的时候看起来是不是有点太冷酷了？对方身体不好怎么办，自己能照顾好ta吗？自己做错事对方生气了怎么办...但是一想多，就会有理智将他拉回现实——傻熊，对方在哪都不知道呢。

他无奈地咂咂嘴，喝了口手边的咖啡，刚想拿另一块曲奇送到嘴里，门外就传来了咚咚咚的敲门声。他看了看手上的曲奇，又看了看咚咚咚响的门，终于还是爬了起来，慢吞吞地挪到门口去。

“你好，熊先生，我叫兔兔。”透过猫眼，他看到门口站着一只戴着羊帽子的白兔子，兔子身后背着把大大的吉他，正瞪着圆圆的大眼睛看着他。

他打开了门，兔子笑了起来，露出两个白白的兔牙来。他觉得心里被鼓槌敲了一下，接着拨开了一个奇怪的开关，心跳就像空房间里的鼓点一样，咚咚咚咚的好大声。他觉得有些眩晕，这不是幻想中的ta么，怎么从脑子里蹦出来走到家门口来了。

震惊和眩晕中，他听到兔子用软软的声音说：“我听说你打鼓很棒，不知道你愿不愿意和我一起组乐队、做我的鼓手呢。”

End（？

 

 

【小剧场】

很久很久以后，当他们熟到宅在同一个大房子里时...  
“熊你又偷吃我的纯素曲奇！！！！！”  
房间里响起了不知第几次兔子的咆哮。  
熊表示兔子真是最容易炸毛，又最容易顺毛的动物啦。


End file.
